Bargains
by Darklight Dragons
Summary: Voldemort wasn't supposed to win. The Earth... It wasn't meant to go dark. And the people to lose all faith, with all light and hope gone. And he, he wasn't supposed to run. But, oh, Run. Run you clever boy. And Remember. The Universe doesn't make bargains, with you, Doctor. Even with you, Hermione Granger.
1. Intro

Time.

An incredibly fragile thing.

One misstep, and the entire thing unravels.

More or less.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger stood alone.

Shivering in the cold December air, she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this, Harry." She whispered, while wiping her freezing tears with a gloved hand.

"Voldemort wasn't supposed to win. The Earth... It wasn't meant to go dark. And the people to lose all faith, with all light and hope gone."

Hermione sank to the cold, hard, snowy earth, reaching a trembling hand towards the gravestone.

_Harry James Potter_

_1980-1998_

Another stone carving lay near the gravestone. And it always made Hermione's blood boil.

_May he be an example of opposition to the Dark Lord_

* * *

"Doctor! Will you not come to those who cry for your aid?"

The Eleventh Doctor clenched his fist.

"The Earth is too far lost already. There is no hope." His voice was pure and utter defeat.

"All those years for nothing?" River Song's voice rang through his head.

"All for nothing."

* * *

Hermione's fingers clasped over the last item of value she possessed.

The Time-Turner.

The only one left. In the world.

"I can change it. I can change time." Hermione's voice was pained and emotionless. She had been through this cycle everyday since the war had ended.

The only thing that was stopping her, was fear.

Fear, of what would happen if she succeeded.

But mostly, fear of what would happen if she failed.

* * *

River had stormed out of his head in a fit of rage.

"Man, I need to stop hallucinating." The Doctor groaned, rubbing his head. "And talking out loud. There's no one here but me."

He couldn't remember how many times he had imagined his wife yelling and making dramatic entrances and exits in his head. The number wasn't one you could count on one hand, he knew for sure.

He definitely needed to get out more. Save the world more. Maybe it would stop her yelling.

Taking off Pond's glasses, he looked at them, lost in memories.

"You know Pond, maybe it's about time to renew my hero status, huh?"

* * *

_The Universe doesn't make bargains. _


	2. Chapter 1: Knock Knock

_Knock Knock_

The door opened to reveal a beaming Clara.

"Right on time, Doctor."

"Smells good." The Doctor was leaning against her porch.

He was dressed in the same outfit that he met Clara in. That Victorian tux and top hat. But this time, he had added a bow tie and a cane.

"It's mashed potato's. Come on in."

Entering her apartment, The Doctor chuckled. Clara's apartment was completely decorated with Christmas decorations. The door had a huge wreath and lights. The inside was incredibly cheerful, with a huge Christmas tree decorating the living room and stockings.

"A bit enthusiastic, don't you think?" He mused.

"Christmas time is specifically for being enthusiastic. Even so, the people here could use a bit more cheerfulness. Don't you think?" Clara's voice carried from the kitchen.

The wasn't a reply.

"Doctor?" Clara peeked around the corner.

The Doctor has holding a picture. It was one of the many that decorated Clara's living room.

"Made some new friends here, have you?"

"Well. You can't just dump me here in London and not expect me to make to make a living. And that includes friends." She scolded.

The picture was one of her favorites. It was a bunch of her friends and herself at a party. It positively oozed positive energy.

"It was taken about a year ago. Before... You know." Clara explained.

"Who is she?" The Doctor pointed to the girl closest to Clara in the picture.

Raising her eyebrows, Clara smiled. "You do know how to pick them, don't you Doctor. That's Pansy Parkinson. She tells amazing stories. She also knows the one girl that still believes. That's how I found out about her."

"Who is she?" The Doctor repeated himself.

"Hermione Granger."

"Why should I help? What do I get out of it?" The Doctor snapped.

"Doctor. Calm yourself. We've been over this." Clara sat herself down on the couch. "This world needs you. Even more that before the blasted living snow. You save worlds. It's what you do. It's what you always done."

"No. It's not. I've stopped."

"You've said that before. Remember?" Clara smirked, bemused.

"Are you.. Laughing at me?!" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"It's a cycle, Doctor. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

_Knock Knock_

Clara jumped to her feet. The Doctor dropped the photo and whirled to face the door.

"Who'd you invite?"

"No one..." Clara whispered.

"Then.. Whose at the door?"

_Knock Knock_

It was louder than before

"Go. Find her at the Graveyard. She's always there from 8-9, mourning." Clara picked up the cane that The Doctor came here with.

"Clara.. Whose at the door?"

Clara was hesitantly approaching the door.

"It's them. They're here... Run, Doctor. Run, and don't look back."

_KNOCK KNOCK._

* * *

**Hey guys.**_  
_

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!  
**

**I promise that from now on, the chapters shall be longer.  
**

**Thanks again! **

**Reviews are love!  
**

**~DD  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for taking time to read my story, and reviewing or adding it to your favorites! Shout-out to all you guys, Rock on!  
**

**Disclaimer that I conveniently forgot in the first two chapters: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. It's why I'm stuck here writing stories instead of books or scripts. Sad day for me.  
**

**Reviews are red velvet cake, which is, Love!  
**

**~DD  
**

* * *

Hermione Granger had stood up, the feeling still lost on her legs.

Shivering, Hermione took a couple of steps, wobbling like a new born colt.

_Deep breathes Hermione_, she scolded herself. _You've been through this routine everyday. Thank god for dense Death Eaters. _

Since Voldemort took over the world, a lot had changed, as to be expected with Voldemort running the show. Muggles and Wizards alike still continued their work and daily lives, with the exception that the Ministry monitored every single person. The Ministry was now the stronghold for the Dark side. No one went there else you had a serious death wish.

The Death Eaters were like the FBI in the muggle world. A force to be reckoned with, but they didn't involve themselves, unless absolute necessary. Shockingly enough, Voldemort had accepted some muggles into the Death Eater ranks. But all the muggle DE's did was act like a cowardly police force.

Voldemort also had a Muggle pawn, by the name of Freick Roven, some German guy.

Roven had declared himself dictator of... pretty much the entire world. Of course, Voldemort was behind the entire thing, and was actually the one that ran things. Obviously, Voldemort himself couldn't be the dictator, for the muggles would freak out if some strange, creepy, hairless, nose-less guy declared himself dictator. So he had Roven for picture purposes. And Roven looked good on TV.

Most of the 'Good' side had disappeared. The Order of the Phoenix had disbanded the second Harry Potter had been killed. Everyone fled the moment Voldemort made the announcement. The Weasleys were gone. Poof. They were just... missing. But one thing was for sure. Ron Weasley was dead as well. Tonks and Lupin were dead, and Andromeda had taken little Teddy and had apparated away. Everyone else either changed sides or fled into hiding..

Hermione herself risked everything just by staying in London. Changing her appearance and her name helped, but she face the risk of inquiry every time she stepped out of her little apartment. Death Eaters, the muggle ones, prowled the streets, looking for the last survivor of the Golden Trio, and just crushing hearts and hopes in general. The Quibbler, bless Luna and her dad (Status: Missing) posted a last copy with the headline "HERMIONE GRANGER: LAST SURVIVOR OF THE GOLDEN TRIO" before disappearing.

Hermione often visited Godric's Hollow, where she had commissioned some house elves to bury Harry, since she couldn't do it herself. Strangely, the Dark side had kept the grave, posting the little side comment near it. Hermione was grateful that they left it in peace, and had a inkling suspicion that Draco Malfoy had something to do with it.

The Malfoy's were in second command, due to the fact that Lucius brought Ron down. Hermione hated that man. He was cruel, more so now that he had power once again. Hermione had sworn to herself, if ever she got the chance, she would personally kill that man.

But the worst change was that every wizard or witch that wasn't a apart of Voldemort's ranks, had their wand stripped. Now, only older witches or wizards could do unspoken magic while being wandless, forever.

Hogswarts itself was a abandoned old castle. Voldemort had ordered the Death Eaters to destroy it, but no one could do it. Their spells always backfired on them. Hermione was always just a little bit happy that a piece of her past was still there.

Still a little unsteady, Hermione wobbled home, being careful to avoid the muggle DE's. She talked to no one in the streets, for nowadays, everyone had little contact as possible. Everyone ordered their groceries, which were delivered by the Death Eaters. People were powerless to stop them as the took whatever they wanted, searched their house, and even demanding that people house them (This, of course, was the muggle DE's. Wizards had not use for these types of things). It was like America before the American Revolution.

Hermione sighed, wondering how could the world have come to this? The corruption of the world was only 64 days into itself, yet everything had changed. Looking around now, every building was a drab shade of grey or black. Not one other color. People who disobeyed the laws, were killed. Without a second's thought, or even a fair trial. But then again, nothing was fair these days.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, and didn't see the lamp post. Crashing into to it, Hermione yelped and fell on her bottom in the snow. Stunned, she stayed there for moments.

"Aren't you going to get up?" A voice drifted from the darkness of an alleyway between two buildings, with an amused tone.

"Why you are talking?" Hermione hissed, trying to look innocent and brushing off her coat. "Don't you know you're not supposed to talk to anyone these days, you moron!"

"My apologies, I had no idea." The voice was still faintly amused.

"Well, move along! There are cameras here! They watch our every move!" Hermione snapped.

"Relax, I've jammed them."

"What? How...? Those things have magic running them!"

"I have my ways." The voice continued.

"So then, do you usually stay in the shadows and watch people fall down?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Not usually. But then, you might need to see a Doctor about your nose. It made a dead awful sound when you hit that poor lamppost."

"I do not need to see a Doctor! I am perfectly fine." Huffing, Hermione glared at the shadowy voice. "So, are you going to reveal yourself, or are we just going keep this silly, time-wasting game?"

"Oh, we've got plenty of that."

Caught off guard, Hermione was confused, "What?"

"Time. We've got plenty of it."

Stepping out of the shadows, a man with a very Victorian tux paired with a can and bow-tie, tipped his top hat at her.

"Greetings Hermione Granger, I'm the Doctor."


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

I cannot apologize enough for not updating. I would make a ton of excuse, but there are none. Other than I just really just lost touch with Fanfic for the longest time. Sorry.

Onto the news for this story!

Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with this story. I don't want to put it on a permanent Hiatus, that would kill me. I love this story, really, I do. But I don't know if I want to continue it. Does that make any sense? I think it does.

So, for now, I'm going to revise the beginning chapters (there isn't many, sorry about that). It's a start right?

Hopefully, you guys haven't given up on me and this story yet.

Thanks for sticking with and look for a updated Bargains soon!

~Darklight Dragons


End file.
